He Who Brought Us Together
by y0ungalaska
Summary: Jane and Maura discover a John Doe. On the opposite side of the country, Arizona and Callie come in contact with a Jane Doe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: He Who Brought Us Together**

**Author: Alaska**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: ****The shows and characters are not mine and there is no intention for copyright infringement.**

**Summary: Crossover and Completely A/U. Jane and Maura discover a John Doe. On the opposite side of the country, Arizona and Callie come in contact with a Jane Doe.**

**A/N: So after we started this board, rizzlesfans . aimoo . com (without the spaces lol), I had a great idea: Why not write a crossover fic involving my two favorite shows? So here it is. It's slow to begin with and I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update, but for the moment, I am completely invested! Enjoy!**

**Oh and feedback is like air...without it, well, you get the point. :)**

**HE WHO BROUGHT US TOGETHER**

The hallways of Seattle Grace Mercy West were flooded with people. Some were patients, families of patients and of course, and the doctors that were helping them. Baby blue and dark blue scrubs scurried around pulling charts and making diagnosis. On this particular rainy day in Seattle, the ER was almost over flowing with patients. A ten car pile-up on the highway made for a busy afternoon and most of the Attending and Residents of Seattle Grace were busy.

Callie and Arizona met at the Nurses' desk for the few minutes they had before each had to go into surgery.

"Hey." Callie greeted as she walked up behind the blond and slid her arms around her girlfriend's waist. She placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before letting her go and taking a place next to Arizona.

"Calliope." Arizona answered back with a smile. Her face tired from surgeries, but beaming with brightness as she felt her girlfriend's lips on her skin.

"You look tired. Are you okay?" Callie asked, placing her arm on the desk for support.

"I've had three surgeries back to back and I still have an appendectomy in an hour." Arizona answered. She placed a chart back in its place before turning to the Latina with a smile on her face. "But seeing you makes it better."

Callie smiled from ear to ear. "I've got thirty before my next surgery. How about we get some food?" She offered.

Arizona agreed and the two women began to make their way down the hall. Just as they were passing the emergency entrance, the doors flew open, catching both women's attention.

A woman and a child made their way through the doors. The child holding onto her mother's hand for dear life and the woman trying with all of her might to keep walking forward.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't enter through that door…" Callie began to speak until she saw the state that the woman was in. Looking to Arizona, her eyes widened and she immediately turned her attention back to the woman and child. "Miss, are you…where did you…" So many questions were running through her head as she watched the woman push forward with everything in her. She was strong, Callie would give her that.

"I need…a doctor."

Those were the last and only words the woman spoke before she collapsed to the floor. The little girl stopped, her eyes fixated on her mother and just stood there. Callie raced to the woman's side and immediately checked for a pulse.

"I need some help over here!" Callie called out to the passerby's as she realized that the woman had a faint pulse and could breathe on her own.

Arizona bent down to the child. "Sweetheart, we're going to take your mommy to a room so that we can make her better, okay?"

The little girl looked to Arizona and her eyes brimmed over with tears. Arizona noticed the bright green eyes shading over and her heart immediately broke. She simply nodded to Arizona and held onto the blonde as though her life depended on it. Arizona picked up the little girl, facing her away from her mother and all of the wires and such. The last thing the little girl needed was to see her mother hooked up to all kinds of tubes.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli walked into the Boston Police Department and was immediately greeted by her old partner Korsak and her new partner, Frost.

"Good morning, Janie." Both Korsak and Frost spoke without looking up from the shared computer screen.

"Wow. It must be a good day if the both of you are knee deep in a case file before noon." She joked as she made her way over to her desk.

Korsak looked up. "It's been a wild morning, what can I say?"

"Maura's in the lab. The body they found last night is a John Doe as of now and we're trying to find out more information." Frost spoke, standing up and walking over to Jane.

"Still no news? What was this guy, a ghost?" Jane asked as she sipped her coffee cup.

"I don't know who or what he was, but I intend to find out. Nothing about this case makes sense. I mean, he's found face down in an alleyway. His prints are burned off, his wallet is missing. I'm thinking this was something personal." Barry spoke as he walked back over to the computer.

"Sounds fishy." Jane stood from where she had taken a seat on the corner of her desk. "I'm gonna go talk to Maura. See if she's found anything."

As Jane made her way to the elevator, she wondered about the man they'd found the night before. Never had they ever had such a hard time finding out someone's identity, but she knew that if anyone could figure out who he was, it was Maura.

She entered the lab and caught site of Maura, sitting gloved and hovered over the dead body they had found the night before. She smiled as Dr. Isles looked up at her. "What do we have?"

"Well, I can't really be too sure as I don't have the correct evidence to conclude what actually caused his death." Maura spoke as she looked back down at the body beneath her. Examining his cranium she spoke again, "If you look right here," she pointed to the back of his head, "there are two gunshot wounds to the back of his head that would indicate either one shooter with two guns, or two shooters with separate guns."

"So execution style?" Jane asked as she examined the bullet wounds.

Maura looked at her. "Well, yes. I mean, some would put it that way." She spoke with a slight nod of her head before dispensing of her gloves. Jane let out a hint of laughter as she continued. "I won't know anything about his identity until the results return."

"I've never had to work so hard to find out a man's name." Jane slightly joked as she watched Maura move around the room. Maura looked at her and let out a small laugh of her own.

"I'm done here." Maura announced. "Would you like to have lunch with me, Detective Rizzoli?"

"Sure. As long as we're not eating fish, I'm in." Maura laughed as she grabbed her purse and belongings. Making sure to give her assistants the proper instructions, she waited as Jane opened the door for her before making her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: He Who Brought Us Together**

**Author: Alaska**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: ****The shows and characters are not mine and there is no intention for copyright infringement.**

**Summary: Crossover and Completely A/U. Jane and Maura discover a John Doe. On the opposite side of the country, Arizona and Callie come in contact with a Jane Doe**

**A/N: I'm back with another update, but I'm not sure when I'll be back with the next! Thank you all who are reading this story. I know where I want it to go, I just have to type it all out! Until then, enjoy chapter 2! Oh, and all mistake are my own.**

**Part 2:**

Jane and Maura sat at the same booth they always sat at when they entered this lovely bar. Maura had insisted that the two go to a place more…upscale, but Jane would hear nothing of it. She wanted a burger. A really good, almost homemade burger and she knew she couldn't get that at a fancy smhancy restaurant.

Maura argued with her for almost twenty minutes before giving in and agreeing to go to the bar. As the two women sat in the booth, Jane looked over to Maura and smiled as she pushed a beer her way. Maura hesitantly wrapped her slender fingers around the cold and icy bottle before looking back across the table at Jane.

"Oh come on, Maura. You've done this a million times before." Jane pointed to the bottle. "Just turn it up and chug." She answered before giving the woman a demonstration.

"Jane, you make it sound so barbaric." Jane laughed as she sipped her beer again, motioning for Maura to do the same. Maura tilted the bottle and took a small sip of it before placing it down in front of her.

"Ok," Jane put the bottle down and pointed to her friend's drink, "I know it's not some fancy bottle of wine, but it's good. You said so yourself."

"Well, yes, it has quite the distinctive taste…" Maura began as she examined the bottle.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Just drink the beer, Maura."

Maura smiled. It wasn't that she didn't like the beer. No, in fact, she actually enjoyed it. But she enjoyed seeing Jane become a bit flustered with her. It was endearing. Tipping the bottle back more this time, she gulped the liquid substance and then placed the bottle down to the side with a smile and a nod of her head.

Just as the waitress returned with the food, Maura's cell began to ring in her purse. The look on Jane's face was nothing short of disappointment as she looked down to the burger and fries that were awaiting her.

Maura reached into her handbag and pulled out her cell, "Isles." She answered.

"Uh-huh" Maura spoke, looking directly at Jane who was now fixated on her conversation with said stranger on the other end of the line. "Well, thank you. I'll be right in." Maura closed her phone and placed it back in her purse. "John Doe's results have come back to the lab."

"Ok." Jane spoke as she waved the waitress back over and asked for the meal to be put in to-go boxes. When the waitress returned, Jane handed her a bill and smiled. "Keep the change." Sliding out of the booth, she waited as Maura did the same before the two women walked out of the bar and onto the busy streets of Boston.

* * *

When the two women returned to the Boston Police Department, they both made their way to the elevators. Jane waited on one while Maura impatiently waited on another. There was nothing Maura Isles hated more than waiting for information. She turned to Jane as her elevator door opened, "I will call you as soon as I have the information."

"Thanks, Maura." Jane spoke as she watched her chosen elevator doors open. Both women stepped into their respective lifts and journeyed to their destinations.

* * *

"Janie." Korsak greeted just as Jane stepped off the elevator. "How was lunch?"

She held up her bag, "Non-existent. Maura got a call about the John Doe in the morgue."

"New information." Frost chimed in. "Maybe then we can get this case rolling."

Jane nodded as she sat down at her desk and opened her take-out plate. Picking up a fry, she started to munch on it before looking up and seeing the two men staring at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Korsak answered. "it's just that…"

Frost picked up his train of thought, "Well, that smells really good and neither one of us have eaten all day." He looked from Jane to the burger and then back to Jane.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and handed the plate to Frost. "Here. You two can fight over it." Rising out of her seat, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the down button. There was no need to wait around as her first plan of eating lunch failed miserably.

"Thanks, Jane!" Frost yelled from his desk before arguing with Korsak over who got what. Jane shook her head and stepped onto the elevator. Before she knew it, she was on the bottom floor. Walking off, she made her way to Maura's sanctuary and pushed open the door.

"Jane, what are you doing down here?" Maura asked looking up from a stack of papers.

"Well, I was going to eat lunch, but Korsak and Frost decided that they needed it more. So I made my way down here to you." Jane took a seat on the stool. "What do we know?"

Maura flipped through a few papers before concentrating on one in particular. "Well, his name is Jason Winthrop and he is a native of Boston."

"Winthrop…" Jane spoke aloud as she contemplated the name. "We've had a Winthrop in here a few times." She hopped off the stool and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to go run it by Frost. Maybe he can figure out some more about this Jason."

"I'm coming with you." Maura called from behind her as she placed the papers neatly in a stack on her desk.

As the two women stepped out of the elevator, Barry looked up from his desk. "Any word on John Doe?"

"John Doe is now Jason Winthrop. All we know is that he's from Boston." Jane spoke as she made her way beside Frost's desk.

He began typing away, concentrating on the task at hand. "I'm going to run his name through the database; see if we can get any information on him."

Jane smiled and made her way over to her desk and went through some files. Whatever she was looking for came up empty and she tossed them back onto her desk before returning to Frost.

"Here we go." Frost spoke. "Jason Winthrop. In and out for drug trafficking and possession. Look at this," He clicked a few times on his mouse before pictures of two other men popped up, "Looks like our guy liked to play dirty with the big boys."

"Those are both head leaders of the gang we took down a few months ago, right?" Jane asked peering over her partners shoulder.

"Yep. Seems like Jason had ties to both of them, if not the entire gang. Something tells me this wasn't a random act."

"Do we have an address?" Jane asked as she stood up straight.

"122 Endicott St." Barry spoke before standing up and grabbing his jacket. If Jane Rizzoli was asking for an address, it only meant one thing.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to Endicott St." Jane spoke. She looked over to her left and Maura was nodding in agreement.

* * *

Arizona watched from the doorway as Callie read over the chart to her patient. She stood in the doorway, holding onto the tiniest hand she had possibly ever held. And it was holding on mighty tight. Looking down, she smiled at the young girl as green eyes looked back to her.

"It seems as though you have four broken ribs. Which, if it were worse, we would operate on, but they're not terribly bad so the only thing we can do is wrap you up and let them heal on their own. You did have a few broken bones in your right arm, which we repaired during surgery. You've been placed in a cast and the healing process has begun. Make sure you don't move or try to use that arm too much as you can do more damage than was already done. You need to take it easy. You've also been placed in a head wrap as Dr. Shepard had to do a tiny repair to the topside of your head. No brain trauma, which is good."

The woman looked up to Callie and smiled before returning her gaze to the blond and her daughter.

"Ma'am, we couldn't find a wallet or any sort of identification on you. And we need something, a name, an address, anything." Callie finished.

"My name is Abigail Winthrop." The woman spoke. Her face contorted into a look of frustration as she tried to remember something else. "I don't…I mean, I can't remember…anything else."

Callie looked over the chart once more before she placed it back in its spot. "That's fine. Dr. Shepard told us that there may be a bout with short-term memory for a while, but your memory should return soon."

The woman nodded in agreement. "Faith, come here, sweetie." She called out and within moments, the little girl dropped Arizona's hand and ran to her mother's bedside. Arizona watched on as Callie helped the little girl into the bed and explained to her that she had to be as still as possible because her mom was really sore.

'Faith' Arizona thought to herself as a small smile appeared on her features. She had spent the better part of the hour and a half the woman was in surgery trying to figure out the little girls' name, but she wouldn't speak. Arizona could only assume that she was afraid and simply sat with her, playing with toys.

"Do you have any family here that we can call?" Callie asked as she smiled at the young girl. The woman shook her head and Callie nodded. "Okay, well, we're going to have to find someone to watch Faith when visiting hours are over and…"

Before Callie could finish her sentence, Arizona chimed in, "I'll watch her."

Callie looked over to her girlfriend who returned her look and nodded with certainty. "It only makes sense, I mean, I'm off tomorrow and she's practically been with me all night…" She looked to the woman and smiled. She meant every word that was coming out of her mouth and there was no way that Arizona was going to let some stranger take that beautiful little girl when she was more than able to do so herself.

Callie nodded again and turned toward the bed-ridden woman. "Well, if it's okay with you Abigail, Arizona and I will take care of Faith when she can't be at the hospital and she'll be here with you while we're both at work."

Abigail turned to her daughter and asked her, "What do you say, honey? Would you like to stay with these lovely women while mommy gets better? You can come and see me during the day and at night, you'll stay with them and then, when mommy's better, we'll go on a trip, okay?"

Faith looked from Caliie to Arizona and then back to her mother. She nodded slightly before softly wrapping her arms around her mothers' neck. "Love you, mommy," she whispered before placing a kiss on her mothers' forehead and then rubbing her nose against Abigail's like she had done so many times before the young girl had gone to bed.

Callie took the young girls' hand and assisted her to the floor where she turned to smile and her mother once more before making her way back to Arizona side. Arizona smiled at the young one as she offered her a hand. The young girl took her hand just as she had before and leaned into Arizona's side.

* * *

Arizona had bid Calliope goodbye as she and the young girl walked across the street to the apartment. Cristina spent her nights over at Owen's so there was no reason to assume that she would be coming home that night. After she made a quick dinner for she and the young girl, she took her into their room and tucked her into bed.

"Would you like a story?" Arizona asked with a smile. Faith nodded as she cuddled the blankets that Arizona had tucked beneath her chin.

As Arizona read on, she watched the little girls' eyes flutter shut and she smiled. Finishing the story, she placed the book on the nightstand and stood up. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Arizona made her way out of the room and poured herself a glass of wine. It was only nine p.m. and the night was only beginning for her. Thank goodness tomorrow was her day off.

Sitting on the couch with her glass of wine, she pulled her laptop in front of her and began her search for an Abigail Winthrop. Her first search came up empty as she started with Seattle and then, the greater Washington area. Next, she searched Oregon and then, California and the middle of the United States.

The door to the apartment opened and Arizona, for the first time since she sat down, looked at the clock. It was a little past one a.m.

"Hey baby." Callie spoke as she hung her jacket and discarded her shoes by the door. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Looking for information on Abigail. I figured if she couldn't remember anything, the least I could do was try and find out for her." Arizona answered as she returned back to the screen.

"Any luck?" Callie kissed her on the top of her head before making her way into the kitchen to warm up her dinner.

Arizona shook her head. "Nope. I've looked from Washington to Oklahoma and I can't find anything."

Callie brought her plate to the couch and sat beside her girlfriend. "Well, there are still states to research. I'll sit with you. Maybe two sets of eyes are better than one." She smiled.

After about five more states and an hour and a half later, Arizona peered over the top of her laptop to see the young girl emerging from their room rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Arizona spoke, immediately putting down the computer and walking over to her, "What are you doing up?"

"Miss mommy." She replied, sleepily.

Arizona scooped the little girl up into her arms and walked her over to the window. "You see that building right there?" Faith nodded as she lay her head on Arizona's shoulder. "That's the hospital. That's where your mommy is and she's going to be okay. Don't you worry. Tomorrow, when you wake up, I'll take you to see her and you can see it for yourself, okay?"

Faith nodded again as Arizona walked her over to the couch where Callie was sitting. The little girl repositioned between the two of them and laid her head on Callie's chest. Arizona picked the laptop back up, dimming the screen and continued her search.

"What's that?" The girl asked, sleepily and pointed to the screen.

"Well, I'm trying to find your family." Arizona spoke. "But I don't know where you're from. Are you from Seattle?"

The little girl shook her head and Arizona looked up to Calliope before returning her attention back to the young girl between them. "You're not?"

The little girl shook her head and pointed to the state of Massachusetts. Arizona again looked to Calliope before speaking, "You are from Massachusetts?"

The little girl nodded for a third time before speaking, "Boston."


End file.
